


Goku Blacks frustration

by Blamasu_88



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blamasu_88/pseuds/Blamasu_88
Summary: Goku Black is a little Frustrated





	Goku Blacks frustration

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for this trash I bring upon you.

He was frustrated. In all senses of the word. He woke up and the sky was bleak and dark as it was raining. Normally he would enjoy the rain but the last few days encountering that little shit Trunks left him sour. Then as he was getting ready for the day Zamasu was harping on him about not finishing off Trunks. He just doesn’t understand that fighting with Trunks makes him stronger, but when Zamasu yells at him like that something stirs in him going straight to his loins. It frustrates him cause he doesn’t understand why his body goes against him. After the verbal beat down from Zamasu, Black decided it was time to head out. He told Zamasu to stay at the cabin. He can’t sense Trunks ki so he shouldn’t need Zamasu with. 

He was standing in the middle of a city, mortals rushed passed him everywhere glancing at him. It was a new part of the world earth, they don’t know who he is yet. He was so frustrated at everything he decided to just levitate up and start sending off ki blasts at buildings. The screams and explosions made him feel a little better. He decided to quickly finish off this part of the city he was in before the armies and police try and attack him. He laughed loud as he sent ki blasts and did kamehameha waves everywhere. After sensing no more mortal ki in the area he levitated back down to the ground. He searched various stores and homes for items he can bring back. Maybe then Zamasu won’t harp at me. Black thought. Once he had a hefty haul he decided to Instant Transmission back to their cabin. He searched for Zamasus Ki. It was slightly elevated...   
Is he in trouble? Black thought frantically. He may be immortal but anything can happen. Once locking into the ki he picked up his loot and transmitted. 

He landed softly outside Zamasu’s bedroom. The door was locked. He went to put his loot down and went back to the door. Getting ready to ki blast it, he heard a sound. Almost like a moan. He pressed his ear against the door to get a better listen. He heard movements and then another moan. Does he have someone in there with him? A mortal? I don’t sense another ki but why is he making that noise? Black pressed harder against the door. He almost knocked it off the hinges when he heard another noise. Zamasu moaned, but this time he moaned out ‘Black’. Black could feel his body getting excited. He unconsciously ran his hand down his stomach towards his loins feeling how hard he was. Why does this body keep going against me? Black thought bitterly, but oh did it feel so good to touch the heated flesh whenever it got hard. Then he heard it again. That exquisite moan and his name leaving the kaioshins mouth. 

He decided to try Instant Transmission again. Maybe he’ll land in the room this time. He focused and he landed in the room next to Zamasu. The Kai didn’t notice Black invading his bedroom. Black didn’t expect to see the Kai completely naked laying on his bed with a toy in his ass pumping in and out and a hand wrapped around his hard member stroking. Black scanned over the beautiful light green skin of the Kai. His defined abs, those long legs he loved to look at whenever Zamasu was in only boxers. His eyes fell down to where Zamasu’s hands were. Another moan escaping the kais mouth as the toy was pushed further in and pulled back out. Black was getting really excited now. His member hard and leaking. Zamasu was too lost in pleasure to feel the other weight on the bed. 

Black moved above Zamasu and took hold of the toy moving Zamasu’s hand out the way and pumped the toy harder, at a speed he’d like to fuck Zamasu at. Zamasu was still lost in the pleasure he didn’t even notice. The hand that was pushed away went up to a nipple to rub it. Moaning louder and saying Blacks name. At that Black grinned and simply said ‘Yeah you want me to do this to you?’  
At that Zamasu’s eyes popped open and he stared up at the false Saiyan above him.   
‘When... how...?’ Zamasu stuttered out.   
‘I was in a different part of earth cleansing. I was trying to come back using Instant Transmission and noticed your ki level was elevated. I got worried, but this. Oh this is so much better’ Black purred out. ‘I didn’t know you felt this way about me. You’re so against mortals but here you are thinking about a mortal pounding your plump ass.’  
Zamasus cheeks deepened a bright red color as he starred up at Black.   
‘You’re not a mortal... you may have taken on a mortal body but you’re so much more than a lowly mortal.’ Zamasu breathed out between moans. Black sped up with the toy hitting the right spot to make Zamasu see stars. 

‘Well why don’t you try out the real thing?’ Black said cheekily. He stood up and pulled the toy out, then undid the sash around his waist making his pants drop. He took his shirt off and tossed it the side before sliding his boxers off. He kneeled infront of Zamasu and looked him in the eye before spitting on his hand to lather his cock. Once he was slick enough he leaned forward and pushed into Zamasu. They both groaned out and the contact. Zamasu wrapped his legs around Blacks waist pulling him closer. Black looked down at Zamasu not moving, reading his face.   
‘You know when you harp on me about things it gets me excited. I imagine shoving my cock in your mouth to make you stop.’ Black growled out. He started pumping hard in and out of Zamasu as he spoke. Letting some of his frustrations out, he knew Zamasu could take it. He was immortal after all. 

‘What made you want to think about me while you got yourself off?’ Black ground out. Zamasu starred up at him mouth open and moans escaping.   
‘I said, what. Made. You. Want. To. Think. About. Me.’ Black said harshly pounding into Zamasu hard. The look of lust in Zamasu’s eyes was driving him wild.   
‘I... I noticed my body... would react to you... when I watch you killing mortals.’ Zamasu yelled between moans. Seeing Black ruthlessly killing mortals like they were nothing always excited him. That’s why when Black would tell him not to tag along he wouldn’t mind. It gave him time to himself to picture Black doing just this. Although he expected Black to be a bit gentler, but this, oh this was MUCH better. He looked Black in the eyes.   
‘Sometimes I like to imagine us out killing off mortals and doing this right next to their dead bodies.’ Zamasu moaned out. This earned him a deep growl from Black and for him to pound a bit harder.   
‘You’d like that huh? You want to fuck near some dead bodies, smearing their blood all over us while we ruthlessly fuck?’ Black groaned out. Before Zamasu could reply Black brought his lips down crushing Zamasu’s in a battle of tongues and teeth clashing. Both moaning into each other’s mouths. Black was close to finishing but he wasn’t sure if Zamasu was, so breaking the kiss he trailed kisses down the kais jaw, neck, across his chest to a nipple and started licking and sucking on it. With a free hand he trailed doin to grip Zamasu’s hard member and pumped it to match his thrusts. Zamasu was yelling and moaning and babbling incoherently at this point. Then Zamasu saw stars as his orgasm built. With a loud help of Blacks name he came on both their chests. Black leaned down to lap up some of the seed groaning at how marvelous it tasted. He pounded into Zamasu faster he was closer now. He threw his head back and yelled as his hips stilled while he emptied his seed in Zamasu. He pulled out and laid next to Zamasu pulling the Kai close to him. 

‘Next time... just initiate this with me I won’t deny you... although seeing you pleasure youself was a gift in itself’ Black chuckled. He pressed a kiss to Zamasu’s head and starred into his eyes. He could feel sleep over come him now. His frustrations finally gone.


End file.
